Shattered Souls - A Story Of Redemption
by One Red Shoe
Summary: They had no choice, once they were involved it was either serve the madman or death. Naturally they chose to stay alive, but at what cost. This is the story of how Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy found the women who finally snuffed out the darkness and brought them peace. LM/HG, SS/OC, HP/DM. Very AU, EWE, but with HEA
1. The Making Of Death Eaters

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither own the characters or the world of Harry Potter, nor do I earn anything from this story. I only claim my plot and the joy of writing with these characters._

oOo

**A/N:- **_Here is the first chapter of the story based around 'Shattered Souls, Broken Hearts'. It is not necessary to read that story first they are both stand alone stories. This story is merely an extended and expanded version of the one shot it is based on. The story will start out angsty (and even kind of dark in places), but bear with me, it will have a HEA._

_Now, I also have a warning for you. This story will ultimately be a Lumione love story, if this offends or upsets you, please DO NOT READ IT! I do not take kindly to people abusing me when I have already warned them at the beginning. Having said that, I wil also warn you that this story will only be updated when I have the opportunity amongst my other work. I hope you enjoy the story…_

oOo

**Chapter 1 -The Making Of Death Eaters**

Lucius Malfoy sat, slouched drunkenly in his chair. He was a second generation death eater. Even if his father, Abraxas, had never openly committed to the cause, those who mattered knew of his patronage of it. The old man hadn't been able to wait to eagerly offer his son into the fray, and Lucius' whole life had slowly became consumed within this one act; his father's prejudges had cemented the young man's future without a backwards glance.

From early childhood, this one reality then slowly trickled into everything that Lucius was, and all that he did. How people defined him, and how he was forced to classify them in return. Once the mould was cast there he had no choice; no option. His destiny had been preordained simply because of whom he was, and now, as he sat here blurrily—a mere shell of the wizard he was—looking at what he was certain were the gates to hell opening before him, and all he wanted was for it to end… but of course, our story starts well before this point. (1)

xox

Everyone thought, growing up for Lucius Malfoy would be a privileged existence, but he knew it as an empty and sometimes terrifying one. His mother had been betrothed to his father when they were children, just as his own marriage was to be arranged. The young Lucius had a nanny, a stout and efficient witch; he rarely saw his mother. He had wanted for nothing, but his parents were cold, and especially his father, brutal. From an early age, the quiet blond boy knew there had always been something missing, but he could never put his finger on what it was.

The young Lucius was spoon-fed pure-blood doctrine from almost his infancy, only pure-blood wizards were true wizards, nothing else would _ever_ be acceptable. This was the only attention his father ever gave him. As a boy, he remembered lapping it up in his bid for the affection he craved so badly. But as always, the lessons were learnt with suffering. He was hexed and cursed cruelly when he showed fondness or interest in anything other than what his father thought proper. Eventually, Lucius buried all outward appearances of caring, hiding deep within himself to avoid punishment. Abraxas never quite managed to curse the hope out of him, the sensitive boy just learned to hide it more effectively with each passing year.

xox

Like all young wizards he was packed off to Hogwarts at age eleven. Lucius was sorted into Slytherin house, all he remembered from his sorting was the heady feeling of profound relief, and not because his placement followed tradition. No, if it had been any other house he was certain his father would have cursed him to death the first time he'd come home.

At Hogwarts cruel lessons were learnt quickly, and at the end of first term, he watched the students eagerly boarding the Hogwarts express to return to their family homes. He remembered wondering why they were all so happy to be going. He knew only too well what awaited him at home, but no one seemed to care. They all treated him like he was lucky belonging to the wealthiest wizarding family in Britain.

When they alighted at Kings Cross Station's platform nine and three quarters, he was jostled aside by families eagerly greeting their off-spring. He scrutinized it with a detached kind of wonder. Although, internally there was a potent mix of emotions rolling through him, as even amongst his Slytherin house-mates there were smiles of recognition and happiness from parents that their children were home for a time. His gaze had then sort his father, all he saw in his cold grey eyes was stony emptiness, and an expression of bored irritation. Fear of that irritation becoming displeasure, made the boy reluctantly move toward his parent and be received into the bosom of barrenness once more.

xox

Time passed and as expected, in fifth year Lucius became a prefect. That was the same year; one Severus Snape arrived as a first year. Lucius had been shocked to see someone he felt was more abused than himself. Severus had a brilliant, but dark mind, and Lucius was surprised that he had instantly felt a bond of friendship with the troubled boy. He'd taken the young raven-haired wizard under his wing and tried to temper him. Like many, Lucius was taken aback that the surly youth had arrived at Hogwarts already knowing more curses than a seventh year.

Even when he learned that his new friend was actually a half-blood, it didn't deter the friendship, and in fact Lucius helped him to bury the fact deep, it seemed to strengthen their bond. This was actually made easier when, in Snape's fifth year at Hogwarts, Tobias Snape finally beat his wife to death and disappeared into the muggle prison system. Albus Dumbledore actually seemed to be protecting the boy, by not revealing the circumstances to his parent's untimely disappearances. In Lucius' remaining time at Hogwarts, and especially while was head boy, a firm and close friendship evolved between the two of them.

xox

When Lucius graduated Hogwarts, his father introduced him to Tom Riddle, and he was simply absorbed into the fold of the quickly rising new dark lord. Although at this stage in his ascension they were all merely seen as pure-blood supremacists, Riddle's dark intent of muggle domination and muggle-born genocide had not yet been shown to his followers.

When Severus graduated four years later, Lucius introduced him to Riddle simply as a matter of course, and together the two young wizards launched themselves into what they thought would be their greatest achievement. The death eaters as they were now known; seemed to be offering everything both wizards craved.

However, it didn't take long for either young man to discover that this was not actually the case, but by the time they understood, they were so deeply embroiled in darkness, neither was able to see the surface of the murky mire that was their existence.

The killings and disappearances that were only rumoured to have been the work of Lord Voldemort and his supporters; were now revealed as fact to his followers, and suddenly they were required to show to allegiance to Riddle in these heinous acts. Mere adherence to their cause was no longer enough, and they were to be marked—branded—as followers.

The day Lucius took the dark mark, according to his father, he had fulfilled his destiny. All Lucius remembered, was that the pain was indescribable, and he wanted to scream 'NO' as he saw the insidious wizard raise his wand to brand Severus in the same way. His instinct to save his friend from this pain surged forward, then he remembered who he was and where they were, and he chose to stay alive instead.

_Remain silent_, his traumatised brain screamed to him. _You had no choice_, his common sense bellowed. _This is the only way to stay alive_. He would always remember that day as the worst day of his life. The tiny spark of hope in him suffered an almost fatal blow, but still it clung to life.

How could he know it would get worse? His best and only real friend, Severus, was now lost to the darkness. Voldemort had latched onto such a brilliant dark soul, and was tutoring him. Lucius feared for Severus and where it would all end. He knew that bitterness had finally twisted Snape's heart and soul, in spite of his best efforts for it not to happen. For the day they both took the dark mark was the same day Severus Snape's only love, married his worst enemy.

The raven-haired wizard had only opened his heart once to allow himself to love, to hope for something better, but the object of his affection had shredded the fragile organ and abandoned him. The young woman had been frightened by the darkness in her erstwhile friend, something she interpreted as evil. In some cases it was, and she took the safe path. Instead of reaching out to help him after he was humiliated by her paramour, she threw him to the wolves and cast him aside for a word, even though he begged her to forgive him.

Mind you, if Lily Evans had supported him and if Voldemort hadn't encouraged his descent, perhaps things may have been different for Severus. There was no getting over the fact that it was primarily the influence of Voldemort. He perverted both their views by his sickness, and they seemed unable to free themselves from his hold. The insidious snake obsessed wizard, slipped into their consciousness and inhabited their very existence with his poison.

Lucius however, did get a chance for a reprieve at this time. After his introduction into the death eaters proper, he was sent to the continent by his father and Abraxas spared no expense, preparing his son for manhood. Free from the influence of his dreaded father for the first time ever, allowed the blond heir to think and feel.

As he satisfied himself in the beds of heiress' and duchesses, he came to see life from a different perspective. In the year he spent on the continent, Lucius was exposed to the finer arts, music and painting. He was already an accomplished artist, even if only in private, but while abroad he also took a liking to playing the cello. It is a difficult instrument to master at the best of times, but he made staggering progress in his twelve months of freedom.

It is a true fact of relativity, whether speaking of the scientific principal or life in general. You can't see change unless you have something to compare it to. So it was, on his return to Malfoy Manor, after this absence, that the blinkers were truly lifted from Lucius' gaze, and he was shocked to see exactly how inhuman the fiend, Riddle, actually was. Right under their noses while he tempted them with exactly what they most desired on a carrot stick, just out of their reach, he was setting them against each other. He was a persuasive master of manipulation, who thought nothing of using every Slytherin trick in the book against his own.

The status quo had to remain though, because even as he realised this, Lucius Malfoy was faced with a new set of issues to deal with. The next stage of life was about to begin for him. It was now time for him to take his position in pure-blood society. Narcissa Black, his betrothed, was one year younger than him. They had both known of their circumstance throughout their schooling, but had never spoken of it, in fact they had never really spoken. Her father, Cygnus Black was becoming impatient, having waited so long, thinking Lucius was trying to avoid his duty.

Lucius could not just abandon Narcissa; there was enough death and destruction around him. There was no way he was going to cause this young woman's downfall as well. If he didn't go along with the plan, who knew what would happen to her in their current political circumstance, so Lucius' marriage to her was brokered between the fathers.

He remembered his thoughts as his marriage approached, even though he hadn't seen her since he'd left Hogwarts, he remembered her as a pretty little thing. Long smoky blond hair, clear cornflower-blue eyes, heart shaped face, and full pouty lips. Her curves had been well proportioned. So, he resigned himself to the fact that this mightn't be such a bad thing.

That was until he was finally alone with his quivering bride on their wedding night, and he discovered she was quivering from terror and not ardour. Her bitch of an older sister, who with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, were deeply involved in the death eater movement, had told her some of the things Lucius had participated in.

He was now uncertain that he could trust his wife, he hardly knew her. He had wanted to tell he'd had no choice, but what if she told tales, the reprisals would be painful for both of them. He couldn't show her that deeply buried spark of love, even if it wasn't for her? That tiny little glimmer of what he truly was, even though it threatened to gutter at any moment, it was still fighting valiantly for life. No, he decided, he had to see if he could trust her first. He did his duty that night, although he gained little pleasure from it. It was difficult to feel pleasure when the woman under you was crying for what could have been.

He tried to be gentle and impartial with her, and had thrust between her thighs until he'd spilt his seed inside her, with no thoughts of pleasure in the act. It was a function to him, he had never been with anyone he cared about, and now this intensely private act had become a duty. That first night, after he'd rolled off her and recovered from his exertion. He watched her turn away from him, curl into the foetal position and give in to her sorrow. He'd had the good grace to quietly rise and leave her to her bed, going in search of his whisky to dull the pain he felt. Yet another part of his world shattered, but still his secret hope flickered dully.

xox

In the next five years, things between the newlyweds never progressed on from awkward, and the rise of the dark lord was almost complete. During this time the tendrils of fear that he'd always lived with, grew claws and started to rip cruelly at him. At the height of his ascension to power within the dark lord's inner circle, he was now presented a new problem, although it was the resolution to an awkward one as well.

On the 5th of June 1980, Narcissa finally gave him a living son, and heir. There had been four miscarriages and two stillborns, now he could finally quit her unwelcoming bed, permanently. This fulfilment of duty made him almost heady with pleasure, having resolved an issue for him.

Of course, the new problem was that he now had a son, and he didn't want him to be victim to the same circumstances as he had been. He was grateful that Narcissa withdrew and centred all her hopes and dreams on her new baby. He left her to it, feeling relieved that at least his son would know a mother's love. He watched from a distance, also gaining a little sustenance from her love for Draco.

All hope of giving his son a truly different path in life than his own, sailed quickly out the window though, when the blond wizard realised that if he didn't teach his boy how to protect himself, his life would be miserable. Lucius was determined that he would try to do it kindly though, not as his father had been with him.

xox

During this dark period in their lives, Lucius had managed to retain Severus as a friend and confidant; he was now also Draco's godfather. Surprisingly, he was someone, everyone approved of, partly because of his dark nature. Although. Lucius knew that his dark friend still held a flame high, he had never stopped loving Lily Evans, and this also gave them a common bond, for there was a corresponding spark of hope buried deeply with Severus as well.

It was this spark of hope that simultaneously made the tangled web became stickier, but also proved to be a release for both of them in a way. Severus had been sent, by Voldemort, to acquire the position of Potions professor at Hogwarts, so the dark wizard could spy for the death eaters. As he approached his interview, he overheard a Prophecy.

Always having scoffed at Divination, not thinking it a proper art, when he returned, the raven-haired wizard joked about the ridiculousness of what he'd heard. Unfortunately they had all underestimated Riddle's paranoia. He ordered the Prophesy investigated.

For Snape, what he found upon investigation tore at his well guarded flickering heart like the pointed and twisted steely silver blade of a ritual sacrifice knife. It simultaneously opened his eyes to his own descent into darkness and tore his world apart. The raven-haired wizard had had no idea that it would concern the one woman who had always lived in his heart.

Draco was a little over sixteen months old when Lily Potter saved her son by sacrificing her own life, and appearing to destroy the evil wizard who threatened to become a bigger monster than he already was. In his heart Lucius Malfoy momentarily rejoiced, but it was a double edged sword. He was unable to be openly happy, for one very big reason. The death of the woman, Lily, had all but shattered his best friend.

This concerned him greatly. Severus Snape was a loyal and good friend, and had been, for as long as Lucius had known him. The fact that Lily Potter had deserted him; hadn't stopped him loving her, now she was dead, he martyred her, and blamed himself for having caused it, realising too late, what the Prophecy meant, they both had. Worse still, the measures Severus had taken to save her had failed, and he was now chained to a madman—some thought to be more insane—than the dark wizard whose rise had been stopped, albeit temporarily by a toddler.

xox

After the initial relief of the Voldemort's apparent demise had worn off, the thing that tormented Lucius and Severus most was that deep down they knew he wasn't gone, and this was only the eye of the storm, so to speak. Only when they were alone, could they express what was in their minds on the subject, the rest of the time they had to wear their public armour as wizarding misfits, and this seemed to become thicker with every passing year.

Surprisingly, over the intervening years, they both learned to forget. Lucius had Draco, but they both felt for the Potter child, now an orphan. Lucius knew that initially, Severus had fought with Dumbledore over the placement of the child. The raven-haired wizard had wanted to raise the boy himself, a legacy to his lost love, and had he been allowed to, it may have eased some of the bitterness he felt over Lily's death. He knew Petunia could never bring a wizard up correctly, because he had known Petunia Evans, now Dursley, and as sweet as her sister Lily was, Petunia was filled with envy and hate for all things magical.

Holding onto Severus' friendship had been difficult in those first years of Draco's life. As much as the blond wizard was horrified for both his friend's suffering and the poor Potter child, growing up parentless. He couldn't show it, as in their circles there were few who could be trusted.

Lucius threw himself into his own fatherhood and had a desire to do the best for his own son, especially now they had a Voldemort free interlude. Even when he realised Narcissa had spoilt the boy terribly, and she resented his sudden interest in what, up until this point had been all hers.

He rejoiced further when his cruel father contracted Dragon Pox and died. Now maybe his son would not to end up as he had done. But even as life appeared to approach normality, there was still rumour and innuendo.

Life was not too bad in these intervening years between megalomaniac and true monster, all erstwhile death eaters who had been caught in the deadly game could pretend everything was fine, while the truly dangerous followers were safely in Azkaban away from them.

xox

During the summer break before Draco's second year at Hogwarts. Lucius had a puzzling encounter in Flourish and Botts. They had been unfortunate enough to enter the shop on the day of a book signing by the fop Lockhart. The shop had been very crowded and he'd lost Draco in the squash. He knew the boy would be there somewhere, he wouldn't just disappear. Finally he spotted him, observing his father's search from the balcony above.

Lucius had turned to mount the stairs, intent on giving the little sod a piece of his mind, when he heard a soft well mannered voice beside him. "Excuse me, sir." He looked around and was met with a pair of intelligent amber-flecked eyes. She was holding out a book to him. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but I believe you dropped this." He'd been carrying all Draco's text books at the time.

"Why, thank you, young lady." For some reason he tilted the corner of his lips into a half smile. It wasn't until he saw the Potter boy and the obvious Weasley that he realised who she was. Then seeing Arthur Weasley approaching, he pursed his lips and assumed the character he had to play.

He thought about that little encounter often, Severus had of course told him of the brilliance of the girl. At the end of the preceding year he had enthused for a full hour on the difficulty of the logic puzzle he'd set and how she had just solved it like nothing. He was very upset that he had to favour the Slytherin's and she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Had she been in Ravenclaw he may have been able to encourage her as he wished to. But he was all too aware that he must stay in character for when that awful day was upon them.

Something had touched Lucius, the day of his encounter with Miss Granger. She was a muggle-born, he'd been told they were all barbarians, yet she had been courteous and thoughtful. Her parents appeared the same. From that day onward, he often enquired after her from Severus. Although he was a little miffed with her in their third year, when she attack Draco, even if Severus had told him Draco had been being a spoilt little brat at the time, his estimation of the girl plummeted until he heard the full circumstances, quite by accident from that odious Parkinson girl.

xox

Then 14 year after his initial fall, the night they had all been dreading arrived. A death eater they all thought dead surfaced, the same night Severus thought he'd captured Sirius Black after his escape from Azkaban. Thanks to the meddling of Potter the rat had escaped, and they'd all almost been eaten by Lupin as he hadn't taken his Wolfsbane. Severus had come to the Manor that night livid that Pettigrew had escaped, because they all knew he would stop at nothing to bring Voldemort back.

oOo

Notes:- (1) I've taken my description of Lucius at this point from the image of the wonderful Jason Issacs as Lucius, looking back before fleeing, in the last movie.


	2. This Time He's Insane

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from Harry Potter, everything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and associate. Only the plot is mine._

oOo

**A/N:- **_There chapter contains more angst, however from the next chapter on, it becomes lighter. Sorry for the long break between chapters, but I did say I would only update this story when I was able. I hope you enjoy…_

xXx

**Chapter 2 – This Time He's Insane**

Severus finally realised who the rat was, and why Black and Lupin had been so eager to dispose of it. "If only they'd trusted me," he seethed to Lucius after the incident with the werewolf, and Black's escape. "… but then why would they." Severus thumped his fist down on the arm of the chair, it jarred through him, making him wince remembering the concussion he'd sustained when Potter had used the Granger girl's wand to knock him senseless.

Lucius was pinching the bridge of his nose. "We knew it wouldn't be long and we'd know who the traitor was," he glanced at Severus, "I for one would never have guessed it one of their loyal Gryffindors," then back to the fire as if deep in thought. He grimaced and downed the last of his drink. "There is little we can do in any case."

"That's very pragmatic of you, Lucius," Severus spat.

"Well, there's not much point in being anything else, old friend," Lucius replied.

Severus finally started to settle down. "But they listened to the little cretin… Bloody stupid Gryffindors," he muttered.

"But do you know what's worse, Severus?" Snape cocked a tired eyebrow in inquiry. "The traitor concealed himself as a Gryffindor family pet for twelve years," Lucius looked hard at his friend, his brow furrowed with displeasure. "and, no… one… noticed," the last part of his sentence was inflicted slowly.

An expression of horror passed over Severus' face. "Oh," he gasped, "You are right… you're bloody right," he closed his eyes and carefully rubbed his forehead. "We're all screwed, if this is the… oh we're screwed."

Then Draco came home for the summer, complaining bitterly. "That bloody mud-blood, Granger punched me, Father."

"Lucius, you must do something about this," Narcissa bleated, cradling her son's head against her breast.

But Lucius saw the sneaky smile on Draco's face. He hated that he couldn't yell at his son how much he detested the word mud-blood, but he simply sniffed. "I shall consult Severus," he said, and was gone.

He suspected the incident with the Hippogriff had been played up, and now this. Narcissa had had such a fit about her baby boy being injured that she'd called the department of Magical Animal Control, and that fool MacNair.

_Of course I gained the blame for it, even when I'd had nothing to do with the incident, I was away at the time_, Lucius thought, as he strode towards Severus' office.

"Lucius, that boy of yours is becoming a spoilt little powder-puff. Get him away from his mother," Severus told him.

Lucius snarled, but Severus ignored him and continued, "As incompetent as that lumbering oaf Hagrid is to manage a class, Draco was being a little prick at the time. His arm only sustained a small scratch, and yet he paraded around with his arm in a sling for days. Narcissa is a fool encouraging him." He looked at his slowly settling friends and continued, "I applaud Granger for smacking him one over the incident, I certainly would off, had I been free to show my true allegiances."

"Oh," Lucius huffed, the wind completely gone from his sails. "Perhaps over the holidays I should take him to the World Cup."

"That may be an excellent idea," Snape agreed.

Of course that was when _they_ resurfaced to rescue a comrade. How could any of them know of Bartemius Crouch's deception in hiding his insane son, or that—the rat—Peter Pettigrew had already found the remains of Voldemort? Then that the two facts became important when Pettigrew met Bertha Jorkins while still in Albania with his lord.

So there was a dark revel at the world cup, the first in fifteen years. Lucius had cringed in terror seeing the _Mors Mordre_ light the sky once more. He and Draco had been at the official reception for the winners and had not known anything about it. However, in the ensuing panic, he'd lost Draco in the crowd, eventually he found him casually leaning on a tree watching, with a slightly panicked look on his face.

xox

The next year was the first Tri-wizard tournament since 1792. There is another new Defence Against The Dark Arts, professor. Severus had been denied the position he wanted, yet again. "The old man still doesn't trust me, even if he has got me under an unbreakable," he told Lucius when the appointment was announced, the hurt was evident in his voice. "Merlin knows Lucius, I've wallowed in darkness, I am the best person to arm these young people against it, why can't he see that? I know there's a curse on the position, but I only need one year to teach them properly."

"Perhaps he's saving you for a time when they're older," Lucius tried lamely, not really believing what he was saying. Albus Dumbledore had his faults, big glaring ones, but he was smart and surely he would want his students armed as best as he could. Lucius shook his head.

Neither Severus nor Lucius trusted the new DADA teacher, and as the year started that situation did not improve, particularly when items started going missing from Severus' supplies, so the Potions master warded them more strongly. He questioned Potter, and found, through Legilimency, while doing so that the boy honestly didn't know anything about it.

Severus took his to suspicions Albus, who laughed. "He actually laughed at me," Severus growled to Lucius.

"Well, who do you think he's going to believe?" Lucius was pensive a moment. "What do you think is being made," he waved his hand in the air, "from what's been stolen?"

"Lace-wing flies, powdered Bi-corn horn and Boomslang skin… the most likely thing is Polyjuice Potion," Severus confirmed. "The remainder of the ingredients are easy enough to get. Mind you, if the Fluxweed isn't picked at full moon, it's poisonous, perhaps with any luck whoever it is will drop dead unexpectedly," Severus laughed.

Lucius merely smirked, and asked his next question. "If someone is Polyjuiced, can you force them to change back with a spell… you know like an Animagus?"

"No." Severus huffed, "But there's definitely something weird about that Moody. It's one thing to be paranoid enough to only drink from your hip flask, but he eats and drinks with us at table. No one else seems to have noticed."

The year wore on tediously. For not the first time Severus found himself on the same side as McGonagall when Potter mysteriously ended up in the tournament. He was horrified when Albus asked Moody to keep an eye on Potter, even after he demonstrated the three Unforgiveable Curses to Potter's DADA class. Did the old man truly see nothing wrong with Moody.

"And that's another thing," Severus said, after the infamous demonstration. "Moody may be a bastard, but he had a lot of respect for Alice and Frank Longbottom, why would he demonstrate the Crucio curse in front of their son, knowing what happened to them?"

"You have a point," Lucius nodded, "That was unusually cruel," Lucius said, thoughtfully. He raised a pale eyebrow listening as Severus went off on another track.

"And now I've got that idiot Karkaroff following me around everywhere. The man's an imbecile," Snape commented.

"Well, he always was," Lucius agreed, like it was a known fact. "He'll end up in a ditch somewhere, mark my words."

Severus nodded.

It was not long after this that Lucius took a very different view of Moody as well. "He turned my son into a ferret," he ranted. "A bloody ferret, Severus, and forced him down that fool Goyle's trousers. Draco will be scarred for life."

"I am aware of what happened, Lucius, I've complained in my official capacity. Unfortunately the old man thought it was hilarious," Severus scoffed. "Mind you, old McGonagall stuck up for Draco, and that was unexpected. She also got further with Albus than I did; I think she may suspect foul-play as well."

Soon Christmas was approaching, and the Yule Ball was the talk of the moment. "It's about time Dumbledore gave into some of the more gracious customs of wizarding Britain," Lucius commented, Severus could tell he was still upset about the ferret incident, but had chosen to rise above it.

As a member of the board of Governors, Lucius and Narcissa were invited guests at the ball. That night, Lucius saw a picture of innocence in a blushing rose georgette gown. She wouldn't have been more than fifteen, and she was literally the more exquisite young woman he had ever seen. He longed to know who she was, but daren't ask. He noticed she was being escorted by the Bulgarian seeker Krum. _Wouldn't have thought he would have such fine taste, he's a Neanderthal, who walks like a duck_, he pondered quietly, still watching Krum's partner.

He also caught Severus watching her, "Who is she?" he breathed quietly to his friend.

Severus sighed, "That… is Hermione Granger," his friend whispered back, "she's becoming a fine young witch."

Lucius was shocked, the little girl who had been so polite to him in Flourish and Blotts that day, had blossomed into this exquisite creature before him. He knew he should off been disgusted with himself for admiring the young woman, so he tried to watch other things.

Both wizards were watching later that night when Weasley insulted her and she left in tears. Later that night, safely back in Lucius' study Severus commented. "There are large cracks appearing in the friendship Albus has so carefully nurtured between those idiot boys and the Granger girl."

"What can we do about it?" Lucius inquired of the rim of his Firewhisky.

"Precious little, they have become teenagers, and Miss Granger is way above them in maturity." He scoffed, "You know the other day in Study Hall, I actually overheard Weasley say to her, 'You're a girl, Hermione'," The corner of his mouth turned up, "and if she'd chosen to hex him for his remark, I was planning to turn a blind eye." He took a deep breath and said, "As it was, she handed me her completed work and left. Mind you I found a reason to give them both a clip round the ear a short time later."

However, before either of them had long to contemplate Miss Granger, or anything else, the nightmare returned on the last night of the Tri-wizard tournament.

Karkaroff had been right, there had been warning signs, and there was no running from it, Lucius felt his mark burn and he knew there was no way out. He actually vomited before clothing himself in his most hated guise and answering the call.

xox

Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts saw Voldemort sympathisers start to insidiously tighten their grasp on the Ministry of Magic. Lucius was called on to add his fortune to bids and graft to help in the efforts to over throw the ministry and land a puppet in the top job.

As much as he hated his fortunes going to this cause, what choice did he have? You didn't politely say, 'no thank you, I don't think so' to these type of people.

Ministry idiocy was starting to over-run the school as well. Dolores Umbridge, now there was someone he was fillet if he had a taste for that sort of thing. What a distasteful witch, a crooked Slytherin was. She was one who played each side against the other for her own amusement.

"I've considered removing Draco and sending him to Durmstrang Institute, but his _mother_ won't hear of her 'baby boy'," Lucius mimicked a pathetic female voice, "being so far away," he finished, scowling.

Severus looked up from his drink. "Does she have no concept that the boy is now fifteen and carrying on twin liaisons with Miss Parkinson and Mr. Crabbe?"

Lucius' scowl deepened. "No," he spat, "the witch is completely delusional. In her feeble mind he is an unblemished little cherub." Lucius smiled, "And I'll bet he's playing them against each other as well."

Severus saluted with his drink. "The quintessential Slytherin."

What followed was two years of complete madness, Lucius remembered being happy to hear that Miss Granger of all people had led the gorgon into the forest to be dealt with by the Centaurs.

However, when he met Miss Granger once more, in the department of Mysteries, he saw loathing in her eyes as she looked at him. He faltered in his mission, but he was trapped again, the mad witch was beside him, the other's... he'd wanted to tell her she was wrong, he wasn't the monster she saw… the image of her disgusted face followed him to prison.

Lucius spent the next year in Azkaban, wondering and waiting for it all to end. All the good thoughts—as sparse as they were—were now gone. Misery was the order of the day, and he knew nothing of the outside world.

Any thoughts he had of any hope were gone. The spluttering spark inside him guttered finally. There was no hope, only misery and there was no justice, only fools who didn't understand.

xox

When he'd served his time, Lucius Malfoy wasn't certain he wanted to go home, couldn't he simply run. He'd missed the year Severus finally got the job he wanted, and found that it was too late to teach Harry Potter and his friends anything, because there had been so much propaganda that none of them trusted him to teach them.

Finally, he caught up with his old friend. They were all sitting at his dining room table, listening to the ravings of a madman. At least it was official; Voldemort was as loopy as they come, an out and out monster. The monster had taken his wand, snapped it while the mad bitch cackled her hideous laugh in his ear.

At least Severus had been able to get Draco out of Hogwarts before the lockdown. His best friend was now headmaster, and he didn't see him anymore. Time started to have no meaning, everything blended, and life took another downward spiral and nothing but liquor would settle him.

At this point in time Lucius Malfoy figured that he'd descended into a form of drunken stupor, where everything is so surreal that it's no longer real. He caught himself thinking dangerous thinks, but not caring anymore. Perhaps he wanted to be dead, because he certainly didn't wish to keep living like this.

That was when the thoughts started to overpower his brain. _How much longer must I endure this filth in my home? Is this my home anymore... Was it ever? _He poured another tumbler of whisky from the bottle in front of him_. Look at them, her... she truly is mad, look what she's just done to her own sister. _His eyes panned slowly down to the sickening spectacle on one of his best rugs.

_I want no part of this; this horror is not what I wanted... this is pure twisted evil_. _They move in take over and use the owners for their perverted little pleasures_. Lucius interrupted his thoughts to glance up at the impressive portrait over the mantle, his cruel excuse for a father, coolly taking in the scene. _Bastard! _Lucius wanted to yell that from the rooftops, run from this place and never come back. _He did this to me; it was men like him who encouraged this monster. I'm glad he's dead yet the terror continues, and I'm still a pawn in this perverse little game._

A slightly abstract thought entered his head. Had he not been drunk he may not have wondered about it. _Why did they take Narcissa first_, _it's usually the other way round. Take the stronger one's first… have I really sank that low? _

Looking to the mess in front of him, he considered. _She was my wife, but_ _I didn't want her… didn't love her, she lies deformed and expired and I feel nothing but empty. She bore my son, that should count for something... yet all I can think is to thank every deity I know that he isn't here to see this._

Lucius swallowed the remainder of his whisky in a gulp, and without thinking rose unsteadily. "Lussiusss, you look a little upssset. You don't object to dear Bella'ss play-toy do you?" The voice sent shivers up and down his spine.

His response was conditioned, "No, my lord," but he abruptly realised he'd been too casual in his answer. C_lose your mind, close your mind... push the falsehoods to the front. Severus says he only wants to see you adore him._ The helpless blond aristocrat felt the invasive spike of Voldemort's mind entering his. The madman's uncaring form of legilimency cracked into Lucius' head like a sledgehammer driving him to his knees. Unfortunately a sideeffect of being drunk enough to block out the pain, means you're unable to protect yourself from the other forms of terror.

"I sssee, Lusssiusss." His tone was definitive. "Although you disssapoint me, you don't ssurprisse me." Then the pain hit. "_Crucio_!"

It always amazed Lucius how the bastard could never manage to speak without the hiss, but could enunciate this curse perfectly. It was the last thought Lucius Malfoy had before he felt like his blood was boiling in his veins.

xox

Consciousness drifted back in slowly, the pain pushing against it made it even more acute. _What's that noise? I must be hallucinating, don't move, it hurts to move. Shit, it hurts not to move. Where am I?_

There was one small window high on the wall, and the full moon suddenly decided to drift from behind the clouds to taunt further. With a sinking feeling, Lucius realised he was caged, now at least an official captive in his own house. Yet the quiet, what he now realised was sobbing continued. Painfully attempting to get to his knees another tremor hit his nervous system, causing him to crash back to the floor with a cry.

The sobbing abruptly ceased, and turned into panicked shallow breathing at his expression of pain, then a feeble, frightened, little female voice tried to speak. "Who are you?"

Lucius was momentarily unable to answer. The voice sounded again. "Please, can you come to me? I'm frightened to die alone." He heard her plead, as a chain rattled against the wall.

Out of the blue realisation hit him. _Miss Granger, I forgot she'd been captured, how could you forget her? Oh Lucius, you truly are a monster._

The whole last few months were lost, the fear and horror just continually playing through his constantly inebriated mind.

Through gritted teeth, Lucius managed a sentence. "So am I, Miss Granger." He couldn't tell you why he admitted it, he'd never said it to anyone, yet he'd lived his life in fear. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and painfully dragged himself towards the sound of her now raw, raspy breathing.

"Why are you sorry?" It was only a small voice, half dazed no doubt, and terribly rough.

He finally reached her and fell down exhausted by his effort. "This is not what I wanted. This was never what I wanted," he groaned. All his fight was finally gone. His words came at a high price, a throb of excruciating sensation pulsing through him with each section of his admission. "I'm a broken man, Miss Granger; I can't deal with it any longer, not now I'm laying here on the stone floor of my own dungeons. In their eyes I'm in the same category as you now, merely prey for their perverted games." There was a break in his voice, and he stopped talking, it just hurt too much.

Unsurprising the young woman started sobbing weakly once more. "I'm sorry, my dear, if I'm not allowed to be drunk then I need to be brutal to fight the desolation." As gently as he could his shaking, burning, and useless hands gathered her into his arms. She was chained to the wall like an animal, her brilliant brain now only capable of plaintive whimpers. _I wonder how long she's been here? The smell is overpowering. _

Lucius had not been at the Manor when they'd arrived with her, he'd been dragged off to do something he couldn't recall. _It would have been over a week maybe. I can't even think what day it is… let alone how many days ago something happened. I wonder if anyone's thought to feed her in all that time? _ His disjointed thoughts were punctuated by more aftershocks of his punishment for the disgust and loathing he could no longer hide, he grit his teeth as each one hit so he wouldn't alarm her further.

This intelligent and strong young witch, she held such promise. An image of her at the Yule Ball flitted through his head, and he felt a shuddering sob building deep within him, she's so broken, and resting her head on my chest for comfort, no one has ever looked to me for comfort.

He tried to see her, the moon obligingly showed its pale face once more. Taking possibly he's only opportunity the desperate man raised his head and their eyes met. Exhausted, hollow blood shot amber flecked chocolate, gazed deeply into haunted sorrowful iron grey, and he was shocked to see a full grown woman looking back at him, no longer the child.

From deep within in them something changed. Magic flared, they were both covered in their own blood, and perhaps an accidental touch on broken skin had stirred it into life. Whatever it was, an understanding, a trust and something undefined passed between them.

She was no longer just another witch, she never had been really. She was the one he would protect, stab at the heart of hell for. He would not rest until this extraordinary young woman lay safe and far away from here. "Never mind Hermione, lay with me until the end," he brought a shaking hand up to cradle her head.

Her voice was resigned to her fate. She'd given up, swallowing thickly she murmured, "Yes, Lucius." Lucius wasn't certain after that if the young woman slept on his chest, or had finally given in and was unconscious.

Never the less in a moment of complete desperation, against all the odds she'd trusted him, if only he could get them out of here. Lucius Malfoy suddenly felt less willing to resign himself to the horror and death that awaited them. No one had ever placed their trust in him like this before, and she deserved much better than this. This one spark of hope in his broken soul, spurred a thought. He couldn't bring himself to do it just for him, but for her, her act of blind desperate trust meant everything.

xox

When Lucius heard them coming, some undefined amount of time later, he drew Hermione tighter to him in the darkness. The only thought circling his addled brain, was how right she felt against him. _But_ _why, why would I think that?_ He knew he'd never be able to fathom that now, not in his present condition.

Then it hit him through the fog of his thought processes, a solution to the problem. _When they open the door I can call an elf. What do I have to lose? If it fails we're dead anyway._

Years ago, with nothing better to do. The master of the estate had taught himself to communicate non-verbally with some of his elves. Lucius was never more thankful for this accomplishment than at this moment.

Seeing a lit wand approaching, and hearing the titter of his mad sister-in-laws demented cackle, then a key in the lock, a creak, but when he tried another tremor hit him.

He ground his teeth together in agony and despair. It was then he felt it, magic rise up and meld with his from the woman in his arms, holding her tighter he tried again. _Searly come to me immediately, as quiet as you can, stay in the shadows._

He almost cried in relief when he heard_. How can Searly help, Master?_

Lucius acted quickly they were only inches away from grabbing them. _Her manacle; release her, _he felt Hermione's hand fall free, and heard her plaintive groan. The death eaters heard it too but didn't know the significance of it, another wand tip lit in enquiry, and he felt a hand trying to close on his ankle. He had to hurry, kicking his would be tormentor away, and he commanded the elf._ Both of us to the French estate now, _he ordered silently_._


	3. The Explanations Start

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything in this story. Everything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling as associate. Only the plot is mine._

xXx

**A/N:-**_ This is where the story starts to become more positive, and we start to learn how things actually are. It is only a short chapter (for me, anyway) but I hope you enjoy…_

oOo

**Chapter 3 - The Explanations Start**

When a soft rug replaced the hard stone floor, Lucius quickly scanned the room for unwelcome extras. What he would have done had he found any, he was unsure. He'd had no wand for months now. Sighing when he found them alone, he tightened his arms around the unconscious witch in his arms. "We're safe," he sighed to her, and without thinking about it he kissed the top of her head, despite how dirty it was. "We're safe… it will be all right… I'll make you better."

The murmured words of comfort falling from his lips, scared him somewhat, yet they continued with a promise, "Don't worry, my angel, I will never let anything harm you again." Lucius had never felt positive deep emotion like this before, well not like he did at the moment anyway. Perhaps the closest he'd come to this was when he'd been presented with his son. But this was very different to that, very, very different indeed.

Looking for distraction from thoughts that were quickly consuming him, his quick-silver eyes silently moved around the room until they met the large green orbs of the elf standing over them, gazing in horror at their appearance. To his astonishment Lucius said, "Thank you, Searly," and his words were heartfelt.

The aristocratic blond wizard was starting to wonder if he'd lost his mind. What with his promises to a woman who would probably wake up and scream thinking she was in another nightmare and his thanks to a house elf. But for some reason protecting this witch felt right to him, normal even, and this coupled with the new emotions coursing through him, it was such a foreign sensation it was surreal.

Lucius was pulled from his contemplation when he heard running footsteps. "Father… Father," Draco was yelling as he ran, but the younger blond wizard stopped dead, half way through enquiring where his mother was, and stood gaping at the picture in front of him. "Bloody hell, what's happened?" Then his eyes seemed to suddenly take in the second person. "Father, why are you hugging… is that Granger?" His son gave him an alarmed look. "Is she dead?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, Draco. Summon the healer, boy," Lucius growled. _No, she can't be dead, please don't let her be dead, _he thought desperately. Sitting up was painful but he saw her frail chest still rising and falling slightly, and breathing a sigh of relief, his stress softening a fraction and he adjusted his words to his son. "Just get our healer, son, I need to send a message to Severus." Then turning to the elf, he instructed, "Searly, take Miss Granger, as gently as you can to the master bedroom, clean her, and make her as comfortable as possible until the healer arrives."

The little elf nodded. "Yes, Master," the kindness in his master's words was not usual. Searly had never taken offence if his master had been curt and cutting, he knew how he had to live, but now he was pleased.

Lucius thought a moment, wondering if he should send the elf to recover Narcissa's body, for Draco's sake. Unfortunately, he was uncertain how much time had passed since his 'punishment' and the present. If normal practice had been followed, the poor witch would have been snake food by now, and this made him shiver in disgust. The revulsion and sentiment were not for Narcissa; they had never been more than acquaintances, even though they had shared a life and a bed on occasion, well, until Draco had been conceived.

It was at this point that Searly carried out his orders and levitated the unconscious Hermione up and away from Lucius. As soon as he was relieved of the frail witch, his arms felt empty and somehow light. Lucius shook his head to clear it, and managing to get to his knees after watching Hermione disappearing out the door with Searly. He turned to the fireplace, almost proud of his limbs for obeying him, and he muttered, "Severus Snape, Hogwarts headmaster's office."

It was a startled Snape who saw his friend's head appear in the fire. "Lucius," he gasped. The man looked like he'd been ten rounds with a grizzly bear.

Lucius looked cautiously around before he spoke. "I've got Miss Granger… I've got her, she's safe, Severus. I have her, I found her in the dungeons… but he's let the mad witch kill Narcissa." It may have sounded like a garbled message but Severus knew what Lucius meant.

"We'll come to you as soon as possible, Harry's out looking for the last one now…" Severus stopped speaking, watching Lucius draw up in pain, as a cry tore from his friend's lips. The raven-haired wizard then understood why Lucius had been in the dungeons.

Severus turned his head towards his supply cupboard. "Accio, Pain Potion and muscle relaxant," he called. As he fed them to Lucius with the fire-tongs, he asked hesitantly, "Will Miss Granger survive?"

"I don't know, Severus. Draco has just taken the healer up to her, and I need to be there too." They were just winding up their conversation when the sound of running feet made Snape's head move.

In the distance, Lucius heard, "Professor… Professor," in a voice he recognised as Harry Potter's before Severus terminated the connection. This confused Lucius; he'd only had scant time with Severus where they were free to talk without listeners since his release from Azkaban.

As he hauled himself to his feet on the arm of a chair, Lucius noted that every muscle was still screaming, despite the potions Severus had given him. Although he could count it a small blessing that they were allowing him to walk, he doubted he would have been able to before having both potions.

Pausing to look up the stairs, he sighed, and then started on the arduous journey up to his bedroom as he reflected on the things he did know. At least he knew who the 'we' was Severus had mentioned. He was still a little in shock that his son had fallen in love with Harry Potter, but then life was full of little unexpected surprises, wasn't it? His thoughts instantly turned to the pale and frail witch now being treated in his bed.

xox

Severus had rendered the revolving staircase temporally unusable to make the office less accessible to people. He heard Harry bounding up the stairs and then what sounded like a blasting curse. So Severus knew Harry wasn't alone, and he took precautions before Harry's arrival.

As he did so, he also took stock of how many changes there had been this past year. He scoffed for probably the millionth time at Dumbledore leaving Harry his 'little errand' after the old man had demanded to be killed. "For the greater good," Severus mocked quietly. Of course typically, he left no instructions on how the chosen Gryffindors were supposed to complete their task.

This situation had been the catalyst that had broken the so-called 'Golden Trio' apart. Severus shook his head, he had not actually expected them to have such tenacity in trying and keep the friendship together. But it had been his insecurities that had made Ronald Weasley drop Harry and Hermione like a hot potato. When certain facts about Harry's sexual preferences accidentally came to light, Ronald had bolted, in true closed-minded style. _That was when I got Draco out and hid Harry and Hermione_, he thought as he waited.

Severus laughed to himself, thinking how six months ago he would never have thought of these two young people as friends. It had all started when, out of sheer frustration Hermione had sought him out. _The smart girl had a suspicion that I was the order spy_.

He looked towards the door again, "Hurry up, Harry," he muttered. "I can't trigger the defences until you're inside."

Standing with his arms folded and his wand ready, he smiled slightly remembering the first meeting with Harry. Hermione had almost dragged him along, and eventually had to cast _Petrifius Totalus_ on him so he had no chose but to sit and listen while she convinced him that Severus could help them.

The young wizard had been brainwashed into being staunchly Dumbledore's man, but his resolve had been fraying severely around the edges now the old headmaster was gone, and the put-upon boy had started to realise some home truths.

It was proving the reason for Dumbledore's adamant determination that Harry go back to the Dursley's every year for more punishment and starvation to be a lie that had finally broken the younger wizard of the old man's hold. Hermione had told him repeatedly that no matter where he was his mother's magic would protect him, that it was ridiculous to think that such a hostile relative, who wasn't even magical could reinforce that protection merely by the fact that she was his mother's sister. Eventually, along with a conversation with his head of house gave, Harry finally saw that it had been a lie to manipulate him.

_This coupled with proof from the same source that I had wanted to foster him when he was orphaned, but had been stopped by the restrictions placed on me by Dumbledore's lack of trust, had finally won him over. Once everything was explained to him, he had been rather more open to the truth, and in turn finally told me what he'd been asked to do._

Dumbledore's knowledge of the fact that the Dark Lord had made a series of Horcruxes, was news even to Snape. He knew what they were and how to make them, and this allowed several puzzle pieces to fall into place when Snape knew of their actual existence. It appeared that the monster intended to stay alive, no matter what, and they had to be destroyed before the final battle could take place.

However, the fact Dumbledore had chosen two such innocents to deal with the deepest of darkest magic, troubled Snape greatly, he couldn't work out why. How could he had ever expected them to succeed.

Severus was brought back from his thoughts as a panting and terrified looking Harry stumbled through the door with a hex on his tail. "I've got it Professor, the last one," he managed and collapsed at Severus' feet, his chest heaving.

Nodding, Severus stepped over the dazed young man, he prepared for the company he could hear coming, and each death eater was disarmed, silenced and bound as they entered the room for later collection by the authorities.

"Come on, up," Severus encouraged quietly, offering a hand. "We've just reached the point of no return," and Severus helped him up. As they walked out of the office to the underground lab, Severus told him, "Lucius has rescued Hermione; they are in France at present."

"Is she okay? Are they with Dray?" Harry asked, full of questions.

"I believe they are with Draco, but I can't tell you anymore about Hermione. Lucius assured me everything was being done for her." Severus saw Harry's face fall, and he cursed his predecessor yet again for setting such a terrible task for two still very naive young adults. But this was Dumbledore they were talking about here, and Severus knew he wouldn't have cared about insignificant details like that. The question of why, still begged an answer, but Snape was fairly sure that would never be answered.

It also rankle Severus that he had not been able to accompany the pair of Gryffindors on their searches; up until this moment, he needed to maintain his cover to protect the school and its occupants. As it was, neither Harry nor Hermione had been able to be seen in the school. They had been living deep in the dungeons, protected by the headmaster's wards and a secret exit that led to a cave on the other side of the lake. It was on one of their missions that Hermione had been captured. Thank goodness that the last Horcrux had been secreted at Hogwarts was his last thought before they got down to the business of destroying the last Horcrux.

With all the Horcruxes gone the battle for freedom could finally take place. On his last visit to the Manor he himself had disposed of the Horcrux within Nagini while she was feeding he had slipped her a potion he'd developed to expel a Horcrux from a living entity.

He had simply contained and housed the expelled entity in another vessel until he could get to their hidden lab to dispose of it. This exercise had been crucial and dangerous, but necessary. It had also served as an experiment, he didn't want to dose Harry with the potion before he'd tested it. If it had killed the snake, he was certain he wouldn't have survived very long afterwards, thankfully it hadn't. He thanked the Felix Felicis he had taken before he'd left for this as well.

Snape could understand why Felix Felicis was touted as being so dangerous. It was not the first time he'd brewed the notoriously difficult potion, however, it was the first time he had ever used it, and the feeling of complete confidence it gave him was heady. He would share his remaining supply with Harry tonight before they left.

xox

Next morning the papers both English and French crowed that the man who called himself Lord Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived had fulfilled his destiny in a heated, but quick battle on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

There were also vivid pictures of his family home being guttered by fire. In some ways this made Lucius happier than anything. This was a completely new start. He looked at the still sleeping woman and breathed a sigh of relief. _Now perhaps I'm free of them all_, he thought, flopping back into his chair by her bedside. He'd found enough energy to clean himself up, but hadn't wanted to leave Hermione for too long. He looked at her again and wondered. _Will she run screaming from me when she wakes and sees where she is?_

Then his thoughts took another turn. Something that up until this point, he hadn't given too much consideration to was, exactly what had happened between them in that dungeon? Why did he now have the urge to stay with her? Certainly, he had admired her the night of the Yule ball, but they were practically strangers in every respect.

He knew that magic worked in mysterious ways sometimes and what had happened was something he wanted to discuss it with Severus, because while it felt strangely normal and comforting, it was also scaring the hell of out him, especially the thought that when she woke, she was most likely to get as far away from him as possible. If she did that he suspected he would be heartbroken, and he'd never even contemplated something like that happening to him before.

The young woman slept on, their family healer Monsieur De la Mont, had declared it a miracle that she had survived at all. He'd healed her broken legs and wrist, and removed all of the curse damage he could, but warned she may always be affected by her ordeal as there were something's he couldn't rectify.

Lucius hadn't left her bedside, he knew he had nodded off a couple of times and Searly had forced food on him, but essentially all he had done was make certain she was all right. He had told Draco about his mother while the healer was still present, because he knew it would be distressing for the young man, and M. De la Mont had sedated him with a strong Sleeping draught as a result. Lucius had then transfigured the lounge under the window into a bed for Draco so he could keep an eye on him as well.

Never had Lucius been more pleased that he'd had the foresight to transfer everything of value here to his French estate. He'd done so, before the Azkaban breakout, knowing he could always move it back if he was wrong, but he hadn't been. As soon as Bellatrix was reunited with her sister the awkwardness of his marriage started to become much worse. It had not taken any of them long to work out that what had been peculiar quirks in Bellatrix before her incarceration had now developed into full blown madness, and her silly sister, Narcissa, had doted on every word of it.

He'd moved the precious Malfoy library and priceless artworks—a lot of them, surprising Muggle—along with the stables and aviaries, most of the staff of elves and a wand he had placed in the house vaults here in case he ever needed it. He had then warded the French estate against everyone but himself, Severus and Draco and he was so pleased he had, because the mad witch had systematically destroyed everything of value at the Wiltshire manor.

He had to say, he missed the elm wand that Voldemort had destroyed, but only because it was a family heirloom, he considered that perhaps it was better gone. He fingered the replacement; this wand was also elm with a dragon heart-string core, but it had chosen him when he'd purchased it from Gregorovitch. It already felt better in his hand than the old one he'd simply inherited.

This time there was no ostentatious cane, merely a simple wand, and for some reason this pleased Lucius inordinately. There had to be change, and it needed to start at the elemental level. Finally, he had given in to blessed natural sleep.


End file.
